Tiny Feet
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Tsunade gets pregnant with Jiriaya's baby and this is the ups and downs that they both go through.  R
1. Chapter 1

This is a Tsunade x Jiriaya fic! Pregnancy comes up a lot in my stories XD I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh god." Was all I could say? I looked at the test once more just to be sure. This couldn't be right. How could I, The Fifth Hokage, be pregnant? It's impossible!...Isn't it?

Jiriaya was lid down in bed, waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. "You okay in there, Tsunade?" He asked as I heard him get up and walk over to the door. My breathing got heavy and it felt like the world was coming down around me. Don't get me wrong! I love Jiriaya and would love to start a family with him, I mean, he is my boyfriend but….this was all coming at me too fast. He told me last night that he was wearing protection! And I've been on the pill for a long time now! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?

"Dammit….I….I….I'm pregnant." I said. There was a long silence. I could hear his shaky breath against the door. His footsteps started and faded again. I guess he walked away from the door.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself. What could we have done last night that could've caused this? We had sex, yes…but we used protection, OBVIOUSLY! But…. What the hell am I saying? I'm a healer for god sake! I can take care of this! Yeah! I gotta handle this like the responsible hokage that I am!

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the living room and sat down on couch next to Jiriaya. He didn't look over at me so I decided to turn towards up. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and started playing with his hair. He looked over at me with a '…wtf?' kind of look. I just laughed and then he started to laugh too. He pushed me down on my back and started to tickle me. I laughed until my face turned red and my stomach hurt.

There was a silence. I looked up at Jiriaya and stroked back a peice of hair that was dangling down in his face. He took my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers. He smiled at me and I giggled. One question came to my mind.

"Jiriaya. I have to ask you something and I want you to answer this honestly." I told him looking into his beautiful eyes. He stopped smiling and put on a puzzled look. He got off of me and sat up, still looking at me. My face started to get red.

"Of course Tsunade. You can ask me anything." He told me. I looked back at him and smiled. I took a deep breath preparing to ask him to undying question.

"Jiriaya...when the baby comes...you won't...you know...leave me, will you?" I couldn't look him straight in the face and tell him that, scared for what he might say in return. He looked at me, dead in the face. He took me by the arms and pulled me close.

"Tsunade, when the cravings start to kick in, the pain is too much to take, the most amazing moments of making life happen, I will be here. I'm never going to leave you. I love you and this soon-to-be baby with my soul." He smiled and kissed me passionalty on the lips. I started to feel tears coming up into my eyes.

"I love you too, Jiriaya."

After that, we both got dressed and went to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I hope you guys like this! I think you might find this chapter better if you listen to Little Wonders by Rob Thomas when the baby comes up on the screen^^ Gives it a happy feeling. Enjoy!

* * *

When we entered the hospital, Shizune greeted us with a warm smile. She was one of the nurses here at Konoha Medical Clinic. I was one of the doctors here but, I guess you can obliviously tell that I'm not working at the moment. I smiled at her and then up at Jiriaya. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

"So, Tsuande. What brings you here on a day off? Sick?" Shizune's face was puzzled. I can see why, though. It's really not normal seeing me here on a day off unless there's an emergency or I'm sick. Well, sadly, today it was the second one. I looked at Jiriaya, then my stomach, and back to Shizune.

"Well…..I…um….we had a little 'mishap' last night…and well…." I just couldn't get it out. She's my niece! How was she going to take this? I gestured her to come closer. And then I whispered: "I'm pregnant…" Shizune slowly pulled away from me. I noticed her expression. She smiled softly and then looked up. I'm guessing she's happy for me.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the sonogram rooms to get an ultra sound done. Sakura will be performing it; she's gotten really far in her studies." Shizune smiled at Jiriaya. We both walked forward, hand in hand. I walked past reception only to see Hinata and Ino working behind the computers.

"Hey girls. Since when did you guys work here?" I asked, confused. They both giggled.

"We started working here about 2 months ago. You just haven't seen us working because we were training with Sakura." Ino pointed out. I smiled at them and continued on towards the hallway. We seen something I never thought I would EVER see in my life! In the frames on the walls they'd put pictures of the newest staff members. Well…I really didn't see this coming. I looked at the pictures and seen this:

Naruto Uzumaki: Doctor

Kiba Inuzuka: Nurse

Sasuke Uchiha: Specialist

Kakashi Hatake: Janitor

Shikamaru Nara: Nurse

Temari No Subaku: Doctor

Gaara No Subaku: Specialist

Neji Huuyga: Pediatrician

I seriously couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were all working here? I thought they were out being ninjas! Not doctors! What's been going on here? Oh well….we needed more staff anyways.

I inched closer to the maternity ward. I passed Anko; she had been pregnant for about 7 ½ months now with Orochimaru's child. I also walked past Konan, Pein holding her hand. Kurenai and Asuma, Kurenai is also pregnant. So many people that I grew up with were now parents. It was unreal! I noticed Sakura motioning us towards her. When we were standing next her, she hugged me. I guess she found out already.

"I heard the big news! I'm so happy for you." Sakura smiled. We walked inside the room. In there was a monitor, curtain (for privacy proposes), hospital bed and chair. Sakura got me to sit up on the bed and slip off my coat. Jiriaya sat in the chair, holding on to my jacket. Sakura started asking me some questions, but then, Neji walked in.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Sakura I was just- Lady Tsunade? What are you doing in this area of the hospital?" He asked. I smiled and rubbed my belly. His expression went from being puzzled to a joyful smile. He nodded his head, waved goodbye and walked away. Sakura began to pick up on what she started.

"Alright. So what I'm going to do to is I'll just do the ultra sound and send the results to Sasuke. He's going to look at them and report back to Shizune. Sound good to you?" She asked, waiting for a response. Both Jiriaya and I nodded. I can't believe how well things have been going here. Shizune has exceeded my expectations. I'm really proud of her.

Sakura got me to lay down on the examination table, a.k.a the bed, and pulled my shirt halfway up over me. She rubbed some cold green jelly over my stomach. Grabbing the scope, Sakura turned on the monitor. Jiriaya came over to my side and held my hand, kissing my fingers.

"I'm here for you. Whatever happens, were together in this." He told me. I smiled at him and reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly.

"Are you ready, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura smiled. I could tell she was going to be nervous about this. I remember when I first trained her. She was 17 then. She's about 22 now and very talented, beautiful young lady. I treated her like she was my own.

The moment of truth was about to happen. She slowly started rubbing the scope over my jelled belly; the 3 of us were staring at the screen intently. I closed my eyes when after 2 minutes nothing happened. No heartbeat, no picture. Nothing. But then all of a sudden, I heard a little thumping noise.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

I opened my eyes to see a little disfigured body on the screen. I could see the outline of his or her little head, body, feet and hands. Sakura smiled in amazement while Jiriaya was shocked. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I smiled and let them fall. They were tears of joy. I was looking up at Jiriaya now.

"It….it's our…baby." I sad between sobs. I was so excited but so scared all at the same time.

After that, Sakura took me to the nearest bathroom and got my stomach cleaned off. She sent the results to Sasuke's office and checked us in for a monthly check up. We left the hospital and went home. We ate supper, watched a little TV and I ended up falling asleep on Jiriaya's laps.

Wow…I'm actually going to be a mommy…

* * *

So? You Like? R&R Plz! And also! I don't really know why I put the others as doctors and stuff. I just couldn't think of anything :P


End file.
